


Adeola Oshodi

by Colonel_Edd



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, Torchwood London, but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Edd/pseuds/Colonel_Edd
Summary: When Martha Jones comes to visit, Ianto gets one hell of a surprise.





	Adeola Oshodi

Ianto had been minding his own business, lazily flipping through a magazine that Gwen had left lying around in the tourist office when the little bell he’d installed over the door alerted him to someone’s presence. It wasn’t uncommon for some poor unsuspecting soul to venture into the office but it didn’t happen enough to warrant a change in business.

So occasionally someone had to man the office and give advice to lost tourists. Owen liked to send them in the wrong direction on purpose, Gwen and Tosh tried their best to help but Ianto found that acting disinterested and a little rude usually had them leaving the quickest.

That is why he didn’t bother to look up from his borrowed magazine and instead spoke in a bored tone, “Sorry, we’re closed”

If he had looked up, he might have prevented one of the worst shocks of his life when a familiar face entered his line of vision abruptly, “Dr Martha Jones here to see Captain Jack Harkness”

It was Adeola Oshodi and she was meant to be dead

She died at Torchwood One in the Battle of Canary Wharf. Just when he thought he’d put the memories behind him, Ianto had to be slapped in the face with the presence of a dead woman, “Adi?” His voice was just about as shaky as the rest of him as he backed away from the desk with wide eyes, “Adi Oshodi?”

She had been a technician, she’d been working on the free energy project on the top level. Ianto hadn’t known her that well but he never forgot a face, “Oh god,” she even sounded like her, “No, I’m sorry” Martha looked at the clearly terrified man and wondered whether she should have called ahead, “Adi was my cousin, we used to joke we could have been twins we looked so much alike. Are you alright?”

“Yes,” now that Ianto looked closer he could see a few differences, Adi’s hair was darker and her nose was slightly more upturned, “sorry… sorry about that, I thought I was seeing ghosts” he winced at his poor choice of words, tapping his ear com, “Jack, a Dr Jones here for you”

Martha waited until Ianto turned off his com again before broaching the awkward subject, “Did you know my cousin well?”

“I worked at Torchwood London before… well,” Ianto cleared his throat and forced himself to look at the woman who was still giving him the heebie jeebies a little, “She was friends with my girlfriend, we got drinks after work from time to time. I’m sorry for your loss”

“You were at London?” Martha asked with wide eyes before a look of recognition fell across her face, “You’re Ianto Jones aren’t you? Jack never shuts up about you”

“Really?” Ianto found that hard to believe but before he could ask anything else the man himself came bursting through the secret door, “Speak of the devil and he shall appear”

“I hope you were talking about me,” Jack grinned as he swooped in to give Martha hug, “You know I like to hear all the dirty details being swapped” he gave Ianto a double take and frowned, “You okay?”

“Ianto knew my cousin,” Martha explained when she saw Ianto try think up an excuse at to why he was white as a sheet, “in London. The family resemblance is strong”

“Ah,” Jack nodded slowly, “You alright?”

“Fine sir, I was just about to close up. I’ll be down shortly, the team must be going feral by now. I haven’t made coffee since lunch”

Smiling sheepishly, Jack shrugged, “Well I wasn’t going to say anything but yeah, Gwen chewed right through the end of her pen a while ago”

“I’ll be right down” Ianto promised, watching Martha Jones walk away with a shiver running down his spine.

He wondered how long she was here for because that was going to take some getting used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment, I love hearing what people have to say :)


End file.
